Jesse McGregor
Jesse McGregor '''is the ex-boyfriend of Selina Roberts, Leah Patterson-Baker, Angie Russell, Martha MacKenzie and the ex-fiancee of Josie Russell and Kylie Burton. He's also the father of Kylie's daughter, Rachel. Storylines '''1996-2000 Jesse is first seen when he rescues Selina Roberts, Curtis and Shannon Reed from a group of criminals. Jesse settles into the area and begins a relationship with Selina. Selina becomes suspicious when Chloe Richards tells her Jesse mentioned the name Rachel as true love while under hypnosis. When confronted, Jesse reveals that Rachel is his daughter and he has not seen her in several years. When Jesse's ex-girlfriend Kylie Burton is arrested, he becomes Rachel's guardian. Jesse later moves in with Travis Nash and Lachlan Fraser, during this time Jesse goes into partnership with Alf Stewart at his bait shop. When Kylie returns, Jesse is reluctant to let Rachel go and plans to flee the state with her during the custody battle. After Selina and Irene flag down the bus, Jesse sees sense and returns for the hearing which he loses. Jesse is devastated when Selina dumps him for her former flame, Steven Matheson. After a few short flings, Kylie and Rachel reappear. Jesse and Kylie fall in love again and become engaged to be married. The event is marred when Kylie is arrested and later imprisoned. Tragedy strikes when Kylie dies in custody of a drug overdose, leaving a devastated Jesse to raise Rachel alone. After the bait shop is burned to the ground and he is accused of it, Jesse opens his own business - a garage. Jesse at first refuses to do any illegal work but is forced to when Mick Dwyer persistently threatens him. When constable Joel Nash gets wind of this, Jesse and Mick flee and a high-speed car chase ensues. The cars crash and Joel is left trapped, Jesse acts quickly to save him but is nearly shot for his trouble. Jesse handcuffs Mick to the steering wheel and Joel lets him get away. After saying goodbye to Rachel and arranging for her to live with Joel and his family, Jesse flees into the night. Several months later, Jesse gives himself up and is sentenced to two years in prison. He is later joined by former housemate Vinnie Patterson who is serving after being framed for fraud. Upon his release, Jesse makes a promise to Vinnie that he will look after his wife Leah Patterson-Baker. 2002-2005 Jesse returns to Summer Bay and is welcomed by old friends Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith and Sally Fletcher. However some other locals are not so keen on Jesse's presence in the area, Hayley's boyfriend Noah Lawson is immediately suspicious, Josh West takes an instant dislike to him and Leah's brother Alex Poulos is initially wary of him. During his first month back in the bay, Jesse has two brushes with the law when he beats up Jason Edwards and Kelvin Matthews, respectively in two incidents involving harassment of Alex and Hayley. Unable to control his anger, Jesse turns to Flynn Saunders for help. Jesse later visits Rachel in Queensland and tries to get her to return home with him. After He realises she is happy with the Nashes, Jesse returns to the Bay alone. Jesse develops romantic feelings for Leah and they become closer when news of Vinnie's apparent death in a prison fire is broadcast. Jesse proposes and Leah rejects him at first but later agrees to a relationship. When Jesse's former flame, Angie Russell is found dead in her home, he is one of many suspects but is cleared. The real culprit later revealed as her son, Dylan. Leah and Jesse's relationship is tested when Sally and Flynn ask Leah to be a surrogate mother for them. After learning Leah and Flynn shared a brief kiss, Jesse's jealousy gets the better of him and he and Leah break up. Hayley's brother Will Smith to Summer Bay for Hayley and Noah's wedding, He asks Will for permission for him and his wife Gypsy Nash to officially adopt Rachel. Jesse is reluctant at first but agrees to it. Jesse has brief relationships with Alf's granddaughter, Martha MacKenzie and Angie's cousin Josie Russell, but neither last very long. When Chloe returns to town for Alf's 60th birthday party, Jesse's old feelings from a kiss they shared several years earlier resurface but he is rebuffed by Chloe who only wants to be friends and he leaves the party early. After Chloe is killed in a hit and run car collision, Jesse realizes he was the driver and is responsible for her death. He hands himself in to the police. Alf and Irene are both disgusted with him and for killing Chloe and leaving her daughter, Olivia Fraser Richards, orphaned and after an emotional goodbye with, Sally, Leah and Martha, Jesse is transferred to a city jail. It is unknown how long Jesse is sentenced to in prison.